Steve Sax
Stephen Louis Sax (born January 29, 1960 in West Sacramento, California) is a former second baseman in Major League Baseball. He was a right-handed batter for the Los Angeles Dodgers (1981-1988), New York Yankees (1989-1991), Chicago White Sox (1992-1993), and the Oakland Athletics (1994). Career Sax starred at James Marshall High school (now known as River City High School) in West Sacramento from 1975 to 1978 before being drafted by the Dodgers on June 6, 1978 in the ninth round of the 1978 Amateur Draft . Sax was a late season call up in 1981, playing 29 games. Sax broke into the majors as a regular in 1982, earning the National League Rookie of the Year award. Throughout his career, Sax was on the All-Star team five times and had a batting average over .300 in three seasons. He had great success on the basepaths, stealing over 40 bases in six seasons for a career total of 444 stolen bases. He also set the Yankees team record for most singles in a season (171 in 1989). Sax has two World Series rings, both with the Los Angeles Dodgers in 1981 and 1988. Sax was also a higher-up in the Players Association during his career. He controversially opined that major league players should not speak to or assist anyone who was a replacement player during the infamous 1994 Major League Baseball strike and later joined a club when the strike had ended. He also opined that such players should be denied pensions by the union. "Steve Blass Disease" Though never regarded as one of the top fielding second baseman in the league, Steve Sax inexplicably became incapable of making routine throws to first base in 1983, committing 30 errors that season. This is referred to in baseball terminology as "Steve Blass disease", named after the Pirates pitcher who suffered a similar breakdown of basic mechanics. As his accuracy suffered, fans sitting behind the first base dugout began wearing batting helmets as mock protection. (Teammate Pedro Guerrero, an outfielder pressed into service at third base in 1983, once reportedly stated that his first thought whenever he was in the field was "I hope they don't hit it to me," while his second thought was "I hope they don't hit it to Sax.") By 1989, however, Sax seemed to be completely "cured", leading the American League in both fielding percentage and double plays. Family Steve is the brother of another former Major League Baseball player, Dave Sax, who also played for the Dodgers. Life after baseball After Steve's playing career ended in , he has been involved in various ventures, including: * Steve is currently piloting a new sports networking site called allsportsconnection.com. Steve is focused on fitness and took the initiative to sponsor and develop a tool for athletes to form teams, post local events, and find places to play. Memberships are free to the public as a means to combat sedentary lifestyles and afford everyone an opportunity to compete at any level. * Briefly ran for a seat in the California State Assembly 5th District as a Republican in 1996. Sax later dropped out of the race, when his divorce became publicized. * In the mid-1990s, he was a part-owner of a nightclub and restaurant called the Twin Palms, located in Folsom, California. * Worked as a baseball analyst on television. * He now works as a financial consultant for RBC Dain Rauscher, LLC, in their Roseville, California office. He has approximately 25 to 30 clients, including several athletes. He is a partner in the Sax/Hinman Sports Professional Group at RBC Dain Rauscher providing professional wealth management for sports professionals at every level of all professional sports. * He is also co-writing a book on athletes and finances because he hears about too many athletes who have been easy targets by unscrupulous people in the financial world. * A black belt, he also owns a martial arts studio in Roseville, California. * Confused with another former baseball analyst, he often finds himself receiving emails from angry baseball fans. He had to create an auto-reply explaining, "I am not Steve Lyons!" Popular culture * Steve Sax was one of the baseball players who guest starred on The Simpsons in the episode Homer at the Bat. In the episode, the Springfield police pull him over due to his New York license plate, and he is ultimately blamed for every unsolved murder in New York City. * Steve Sax guest starred on an episode of the early 1980s cult television series Square Pegs. * Steve Sax spoke at the podium of Wally George's show Hot Seat. * Steve Sax also guest starred on the 1980s sitcom comedy Who's the Boss. * Steve Sax served briefly as the middle square on Hollywood Squares. * Steve Sax also guest starred on the 1980s Showtime sitcom Brothers. * Steve Sax is currently piloting a new sports networking site called www.allsportsconnection.com. This sports networking site is designed so athletes of all levels can connect for sports, post local events and places to play as well as work out online with Steve Sax. * Steve Sax was a contestant on several episodes of the game show "Just Men!" hosted by Betty White in 1983. * Steve Sax owns three American Pit Bull Terriers, two Portuguese Water Dogs, five cockatoos, and two Tennessee Walking Horses. * Steve Sax was a guest on the Howard Stern Radio Show on 2/6/1991. Promoting his position as Spokesman for the USA Rice Council. * Steves defensive lapses and recovery were mentioned in 1990's tv show Northern Exposure * He guest starred in an episode of Sabrina The Teenage Witch as himself (Credited as Baseball Player) in the episode Sabrina the Matchmaker when Sabrina's cousin Marigold was going out with a plumber named Emil and he was talking about baseball but she had no idea what it was and went into the kitchen and asked Sabrina what he was talking about, Marigold then zapped Steve Sax into the kitchen and Sabrina said You can't just walk in there with a professional baseball player. Statistics See also * List of Major League Baseball players with 400 stolen bases References External links * *[http://www.knoxstudio.com/shns/story.cfm?pk=BBO-STEVESAX-04-04-05&cat=BN April 2005 Sacramento Bee article on Steve Sax and his current activities] * | after = Darryl Strawberry}} Category:1981 Los Angeles Dodgers World Series Championship Team Category:1988 Los Angeles Dodgers World Series Championship Team Category:Major League Baseball players from California Category:National League All-Stars Category:1982 National League All-Stars Category:1983 National League All-Stars Category:1986 National League All-Stars Category:1989 American League All-Stars Category:1990 American League All-Stars Category:American League All-Stars Category:Chicago White Sox players Category:Los Angeles Dodgers players Category:New York Yankees players Category:Oakland Athletics players Category:Major League Baseball second basemen Category:Major League Baseball announcers Category:People from Yolo County, California Category:People from Sacramento, California Category:Major League Baseball Rookie of the Year Award winners Category:Announcers Category:Second Basemen Category:Players